Dejalo Todo One Direction Fanfic, Zayn
by iReearth
Summary: Zayn conoce a una linda mujer. Y se enamora locamente. Pero, hay algo que interrumpe toda felicidad. Los "Haters". Entera como termina todo esto.
1. Dejalo Todo

DEJALO TODO.

5 de Diciembre del 2019

Alice llegó al departamento de Harry al norte de Londres.

Harry abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, ya la esperaba, después de la llamada de hace dos días. Sentía alivio al volver a verla. Habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que la vio.

-Hola-. Apenas pudo decir Alice; Harry le respondió con un corto, pero sincero abrazo.

- Puedes dejar tu abrigo en el perchero. ¿Quieres un té?- Dijo Harry, dirigiéndose a la cocina por la tetera.

Alice entro y dejo su abrigo.

Gracias, sería lindo un té con este clima- Alice miro hacia la ventana. Era Diciembre y el clima era más frio de lo normal en esa ciudad.-

Bien. Te noto despistada ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? Cuando me llamaste sonabas, mmm, no muy convencida. Se a lo que vienes , igual necesito , una… aclaración. Todo fue muy confuso desde que te fuiste.- Harry sirvió el té, en unas tazas asimétricas.

-Si.- Dudo Alice.

- Ayer estaba a punto de retractarme, pero tenía que hacerlo, tengo. – Reafirmo.

- Las pesadillas no han parado, y cada vez que escucho su nombre, el hoyo a mi alrededor se hace más grande.- a Alice se le escurrieron las lagrimas por sus bronceadas mejillas.

Ella aun no podía olvidar los turbulentos últimos meses de su relación con Zayn y de lo trágico en como termino.

Harry se sentó en el sillón frente de donde se encontraba Alice.

Bien, puedes comenzar. Tienes que desahogarte Alice, tu mentira tiene que terminar y tu sufrimiento igual.- Afirmo Harry con un tono de enojo en la voz.

Alice trago despacio, ya que aún no tenía valor para contarlo todo. Pero aunque sabia que las cosas jamás mejorarían, tenían que, al menos, terminar bien.

No te preocupes, que yo no lo sé todo. Al menos sé mi versión, lo que veía desde afuera de su relación y mi amistad contigo y con Zayn. Jamás intente meterme, para no parecer entrometido, pero, como verás, éramos familia. Eso era imposible.- termino Harry con una sonrisa.

¿Podría contártelo todo? ¿Sin que me juzgues? - Termino Alice para asegurarse de que todo eso, valdría la pena. Habían pasado ya muchos años y había olvidado que Harry era de los más cercanos en ese tiempo, como su hermano, su amigo. Y se lo contaría todo.

Contaría todo.

- Pues bien, Sabes que no te juzgaría, además accedí a que vinieras, por que se que te serviría de ayuda contarme tu versión de la historia y tus razones. Además sabes que soy muy… curioso.- Harry parecía muy feliz de ver a Alice de nuevo.

- Está bien, casi nadie sabe como conocí a Zayn, pero fue en unas pequeñas vacaciones que tenía la banda. Zayn decidió viajar a U.K. mientras ustedes estaban en U.S.A., Fue en Birmingham, a pasar sus vacaciones. Y yo iba en primer año de la Universidad…-

(Fin del capitulo 1)

Deja Reviews, si te gusto.

Gracias!


	2. 2º Una pieza de su corazón

Segundo capítulo de "Dejalo Todo" = Una pieza de su corazón=

HOLA! Ya es hora del segundo capitulo! Y esta vez trae banda sonora, les dejo el link para que vean el video con todo y letra. Se Llama : " Piece of my heart" y es de Janis Joplin. Cuando aparezca el símbolo (∞) pueden reproducirla.

watch?v=aWSSi5JZSPI

(INICIO DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO)

= UNA PIEZA DE SU CORAZÓN=

Junio 2013, BIRMINGHAM

Zayn llego a Birmingham ese mismo día por la mañana. E inmediatamente salió a caminar. A caminar tan despistadamente que llego a Summerfield Park.

Pensó que tal vez nadie se esperaba al integrante de One Direction, caminando libremente por las calles de Birmingham, o en esta ciudad eran mas tolerantes con las "celebridades".

Malik camino por el parque, se sentó en una banca y por un instante se le vino a la cabeza, lo que estaba pasando. Su vida había pasado tan rápido, instantáneo su ascenso a la "fama". Recuerda un día estar cantando "Let Me Love You" y después, estar grabando su primer sencillo como integrante de One Direction. ¿Qué Habia Pasado Con su vida? Habia tenido momentos de romance, fugaces, claro. En la amistad estaban sus compañeros, sus hermanos, no se quejaba de ello.

Pero, en lo personal.

- ¿Me encuentro bien? – pensó en voz alta.

Pero lo interrumpió una figura que se alejaba rápidamente de un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años de edad.

La mujer era delgada de cabello lacio, castaño…

- Espera, estas de vacaciones y ella no es para ti RELAJATE!- dijo, para si mismo.

La mujer se sentó en un banco a dos de distancia de donde estaba Zayn, y parecía llorar entrecortadamente, como si ella supiera que no era bueno llorar, pero su corazón la interrumpía y terminara cediendo.

Zayn se quedo dudando si ayudarla o preguntarle si estaba bien. Pero no,

- Ya te ha pasado, te acercas a la chica y regresa el novio con intenciones de golpearte.- se dijo.

Así que decidió alejarse, y camino hasta llegar a una pequeña cafetería, con una ventana completamente de vidrio y finalmente termino sentándose de ese lado arriesgándose a que lo reconocieran.

Malik ordeno un café expresso y un pequeño Brownie. Y dispuesto a disfrutar un pequeño pero satisfactorio momento observo del otro lado de la calle, a la cafetería contigua; y vio de lejos al hombre de 30 años del que había huido la chica en Summerfield Park.

Estaba con otra mujer, de su misma edad, charlando de manera muy romántica.

- Ha! El disfrutando con compañía y la pobre chica se quedo llorando en el parque, eso no se le hace a ninguna mujer.- Afirmo.

El Cantante termino su brunch y se dirigió a una tienda de discos cerca de ahí. Hace tiempo que no se tomaba tiempo para él solo. Entro a la tienda y fue directamente a buscar el disco faltante de su colección de "The Script".

Justo cuando tomo el disco, escucho.

- Buena elección, es una gran banda. Aunque, te ves mas del tipo de… "Justin Timberlake".- Dijo la morena que había visto llorando en el parque.

- ¿Perdón?- Le dijo Zayn, un poco confundido por el repentino comentario.

Claramente a la chica se le notaba en los ojos que acababa de llorar.

- Oh! Lo siento, es que… no quise ofenderte. Quise decir que es un gran grupo de música, que tienes buenos gustos, perdón.- termino de decir la morena, tomando su disco de Janis Joplin y se alejo.

Zayn se quedo tan confundido que se quedo ahí unos segundos, parado en el mismo lugar. Y noto que el comentario de la chica fue para alegrar un poco su alrededor, por que se le notaba una risa fingida y un gran esfuerzo al dirigirle la palabra.

- ¿Me habrá reconocido?- pensó Malik dirigiéndose a su hotel, con el disco de "The Script".

Alice Abbott llego a su casa con los ojos hinchados y subió a su fina recamara. Puso su disco de Janis; lo avanzo hasta quedarse en la canción "Piece Of My Heart", se tiro en la alfombra y empezó a cantar con todo el dolor de su corazón.

(∞)

- Ha! Quien lo creería, la hija favorita llorando por su profesor, por el mentiroso de su profesor.- Le dijo al viento.

Alice estudiaba en la Universidad de Birmingham, ciencias de la tierra, era rebelde a pesar de ser la hija única de un importante embajador.

Abbott repitió "Piece of my heart" infinidad de veces, cada vez llorando más fuerte.

- Have another Little piece of my heart now, baby.- Grito Alice un pedazo de la canción.

Pasaron 20 minutos hasta que dejo de llorar y dijo:

- Alice Abbott, tienes que parar. No lo vale, tienes una carrera. Y ese hombre no arruinara tu futuro. Tu vida no acaba ahora.- Se ordeno.

Abbott entro a su baño, lavo su cara, arreglo su maquillaje corrido alrededor sus verdes ojos, peino su largo y lacio cabello hasta formar un chongo y se puso el abrigo.

Ya eran las 10:00 pm en Birmingaham y Zayn se dirigió a un Bar al este de la ciudad, donde vio por tercera vez a la chica de Summerfield Park…

(Fin del tercer capítulo)


End file.
